


Prison Food

by SamCyberCat



Series: Zombie Diet [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: The compound is a manufactured paradise – the safest haven, free from the risk of zombie infection. ...So Haru's been told. As a zombie, he isn't exactly seeing that side of it.





	Prison Food

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Trail Mix. Sadly, it probably won't make much sense on its own, so I'd recommend having read Trail Mix before you read this fic.

The only source of light came from a small panel near the top of the door, which they'd kindly left open because someone trusted Haru. Every now and then he'd see shadows pass as people walked by. They appeared and disappeared at intervals so regular that he could almost guess at each of their routines, but that was about the most interesting thing that would happen in his days filled with walls and not much else.

Haru didn't feel as if he'd been tricked, but he did feel as if Hayato was lying even to himself about how well this was going to work out. When they'd first arrived at the compound and Hayato started assuring them over and over that everything would be fine, Haru realised too late that he was talking more to himself than to them.

Then they reached the point where they were all separated. Haru would have to go to a different place, they were told. Sousuke and Makoto had of course protested, even though they'd known it was coming, but it was Haru who put his foot down and told them he had to go. He reminded them that if he complied with Hayato, then maybe someday they'd reach a point where they could all live together again. Even if... he wasn't so sure about that at the time and now he was even less sure. Yet Sousuke and Makoto both deserved to be able to live happy and safe lives together. Haru held onto the belief that they were doing well in the residential part of the compound and whenever he asked Hayato about them, he was told exactly that.

The locks on the door clicked, then after a pause it was pulled open, as heavy as it was, and Hayato walked in, before closing it behind him. The door was locked by someone outside – they would risk one researcher, but not the entire block.

And that marked the only other interesting event that happened in Haru's days here, that Hayato would come to bring him food. They would talk for a while, even if Haru's replies were rarely what Hayato wanted to hear. But Haru had agreed to be helpful, which wasn't the same as not being difficult.

Hayato set the tray on the floor and slid it towards Haru, who didn't eat from it right away. There'd be time for that when he was on his own once more.

“I've got some news for you,” said Hayato. And when Haru didn't reply, he carried on, “I know that the last few weeks haven't been ideal. Believe me, I've been pushing as hard as I can for you, but you haven't exactly been the stellar example of a reformed zombie that I'd hoped you'd be.”

_“...I t-tooold yo-ou... being thisss close to oth-hhers iss mee-essing with m-my he-ead...”_ Haru protested, _“...Aaand prob...bablyyy their h-heads, too... You wwon't gee-eet ressults... if y-you keep us liiike thiss...”_

He knew that he was right. It had been so many years since Haru had even been near another zombie that he'd been able to almost forget about what they did to him. When Lando had turned up in the forest, it'd sent him into a frenzy, because he knew that he had to get rid of the strange zombie so he could protect his family. And before that, every time Haru had come across other zombies, it dragged him into the primitive urge to stand his ground. Back at the beginning, when the only part of him that was still Haru was the dull sense to follow Makoto, if he'd stayed in Iwatobi, with that many other zombies, then he never would have recovered. And now that he was back shut in somewhere with more zombies, even if they were separated by cells, he could feel himself regressing. He was always on his guard now, no matter how much he tried to assure himself that he was safe.

“Yes, and I've raised this point with them,” Hayato said, as infuriatingly calm as always, “I've been looking into the backgrounds of the others we keep here and they do seem to have developed in situations where they were able to be away from other zombies for the most part. Which is promising, but the authorities still argue that this is the only place we have to keep you all. Until I can provide them with more conclusive proof, it would be too expensive for them to build separate places to house you all.”

_“...Sooo th-tha-aat's the newss y-you... came t-to tell mee...?”_ muttered Haru.

He had so much frustration towards what Hayato had said, but he knew that if he asked more questions, Hayato would just dance around proper answers. Maybe the guy should have been a politician instead of a researcher, since apparently the world still had use for politicians, even after the apocalypse.

“No, have a bit more faith in me than that. What I've come to tell you is much better,” Hayato replied, “I told you that I've been pushing your case to my superiors and in one respect I've made some progress. They're going to permit you visitors. Not in here, because they can't allow civilians this far in, but we have a visitors' booth and you've been cleared as safe to use it. Though I have to warn you that you will be observed. I need more evidence of how being around uninfected people has a better effect on you than being around other zombies and this is the best chance I have to gather it. I know this it isn't ideal, but it's a start, right?”

_“...Anyy...thi-iing is... better th-than noothingg...”_ agreed Haru.

“That's what I thought,” said Hayato, “And as long as it's okay with you, my brother pretty much jumped on the chance to be able to visit you. So I went ahead and booked him in for tomorrow. But I can cancel him if you'd rather not?”

Kisumi...! Haru had so much that he wanted to say to Kisumi.

_“...It'sss fine... I waa-ant to see h-him...”_

“Glad to hear it. Well, I'll leave you to your dinner for now, but I'll come back tomorrow to escort you through to the booth at about 10:45am. Be ready for it,” Hayato concluded.

_“...I'll maake s-sureee to... d-dress my bee-est...”_ joked Haru.

Yet even if he was being sarcastic, the thought that he was going to see Kisumi again and that he might be able to get regular visitors after that was exactly what he needed to hear. It gave him something to look forward to and that hope seemed to ebb the dull throbbing in the back of his head. He was going to see Kisumi.

***

It took a moment for his eye to adjust to the light when he was escorted out of the cell, not only by Hayato, but by two armed guards as well. Haru never expected that it would be just Hayato walking him from A to B, because this place was too secure for that and Hayato probably didn't have as much influence as he liked to think that he did. Yet as they walked, Haru noted that same air of confidence from Hayato that he'd had when he'd come to fetch them from the mountains. The guards clearly respected Hayato and everyone they passed along the corridors smiled and said hello to him. He was a popular guy.

The block that Haru came from, as far as Haru could tell, housed all of the zombies who were like him, each in their individual cells. There were... not many of them. But this building itself was huge, far too big to be there solely to study zombies like Haru. Which was why he suspected that there was more going on than Hayato had told him.

However, for the moment he didn't care about that. For the moment he cared more about getting to that booth where he'd finally be able to talk to someone he hadn't been able to say goodbye to. Someone who had devoted a lot of time to Haru and apparently still wanted to see him, even now...

The booth itself was as grey and metallic as everywhere else that Haru had seen in the building. Hayato had assured him that the entirety of the compound was like that. Oppressive, grey metal was really in right now. But the difference about the booth was the window in the middle that separated it off from the other half of the room. There were seats on either side of the window and already waiting for him on the opposite side was...

_“...Kii-suumii...”_ Haru whispered.

He looked older than Haru remembered, of course. Even when he was sitting down, Haru could see how slim he'd become, more so than he had been back then. He seemed tired and almost ill, yet despite that he'd clearly made an effort with his appearance, like he always did. When Haru looked at him, Kisumi smiled in a way that was somehow both warm and sad.

“Hey, so we'll leave you guys to talk,” Hayato said, “But keep in mind that everything is being recorded. I'm sorry about that, but it might help get Haru out of here faster if I have more proof.”

“It's okay, Hayato, you've said that already,” replied Kisumi, “I'm just glad to get to be here at all.”

_“...Thaa-at makes t-two... of uss...”_ Haru added.

“Right. Well... just let us know when you're done,” Hayato said.

With that, both Hayato and the two guards left the room. They shut and locked the door on Haru's side. Once the sound of their footsteps died away, Haru took his seat at the booth, looking across at Kisumi. For a moment they did nothing but take each other in. It had been so long... With Sousuke and Makoto, Haru had gotten to watch them age everyday, so it had been more gradual, but seeing Kisumi right now was like being hit by a truck.

Usually Kisumi would be the first one to talk. On account of the fact that the last time they'd seen each other, Haru hadn't been able to talk at all. He'd just sat there and listened as Kisumi told him about everything they were doing, all of his hopes and worries. Until the last time, when he'd... broken down and Haru had watched...

It was later that day when Haru had spoken for the first time. When he'd thanked Sousuke and Makoto for staying. If only he'd been able to say something to Kisumi on that day. Would everything had gone differently? Because it seemed as if now they were all fighting to be back together, which was something they'd had anyway, before the helicopter came...

_“...I th-think... aboo-out you a lo...ot...”_ Haru said, because now it felt more appropriate that he start the conversation instead of Kisumi, _“...I ree-gret... that I c-coouldn't... comf-fort you... th-that daay...”_

Kisumi shook his head; “It wasn't your job to. I feel bad that I put on you as much as I did, but... I needed someone. You were a good listener, even before all of this. Makoto told me that much and he wasn't wrong.”

_“...I'll l-listen tooo... y-youu... even n-noww...”_ promised Haru.

More than anything, he wanted to just listen to Kisumi, who he hadn't seen in so many years. He wanted to listen to them all, hopefully he'd be able to if they could visit, but most of all he wanted to listen to Kisumi, because he felt so much regret in regards to him.

“Would you believe I'm not as chatty as I used to be?” Kisumi replied, “But for you I'll make an exception.”

That was when Haru let out one of his quiet, winded laughs. They didn't happen very often, but he gathered that the noise was alarming to someone who wasn't expecting it. Kisumi was looking around as if he worried he should call for help, just in case something was happening to Haru. So Haru raised an arm to let him know that he was all right.

_“...S-sorry aboo-out that... But I wasss juust think...ing that I'd b-believe that w-when I see it...”_ he admitted.

“Oh, come on,” Kisumi replied, “It can't be that hard to believe I'm not a gossip any more, surely. It's been a long time and nothing... really happens around here.”

_“...No-othing... h-happeeened in the f-foreest either... y-yet you stiiill talked... a lottt...”_ Haru pointed out, _“...Besiiides, I... w-want you t-to talk... plea-ase...”_

The honesty behind his statement must have struck a chord with Kisumi, whose face soften considerably. It wasn't an expression that anyone had looked at Haru with in a long time and he wasn't sure what to do with it. So he was happy when Kisumi just started talking, like old times. Haru wanted to listen.

“Okay then, I'll do what I can,” said Kisumi, “I guess you're probably the most curious about Sousuke and Makoto. Those two are doing fine, but they're restless. Neither of them are going to settle until they get to see you, which is why I feel kind of selfish for coming first, but Makoto said he understood. They're living together now. Hayato managed to arrange for them to get a nice unit near to where the rest of us live. Oh, I'm living with Hayato and Noriko, by the way. Though for the amount of times that the other two visit, they might as well be living with us as well.”

_“...I b-bet Sou-ssuke... wass g-glad t-to see... hiss m-mother...”_ Haru replied.

“Yeah, he definitely was. Sousuke's always been a mama's boy deep down. There were so many tears when they met up again and not just from the two of them,” Kisumi admitted, “Anyway, Noriko's going as strong as ever, but having Sousuke back has definitely helped. She says she won't have all her sons back until you're out of this facility though.”

_“...That'ss... ki-iind of h-her...”_ said Haru. Honestly, he didn't feel that he knew Noriko all that well, given that he'd only met her after he'd been infected, but they had left an impression on each other all the same. Even so, there was someone else who Haru wanted to know about; _“...What... ab-bout... y-yoou...? ...What haa-as Kissumi... been d-doing foor all... these y-years...?”_

“Not much,” Kisumi evaded, with a shrug, “Don't look at me like that, I mean it. I mean... I made a few friends around our zone in the compound, but there aren't very many survivors and after a while you get to the stage where everyone knows everyone else. Which makes dating kind of awkward. These days I've all but given up on it.”

Haru was always amused when people told him not to look at them 'like that'. Since his face had an extremely limited capacity for changing expressions and people seemed to just read whatever they wanted from him. Perhaps he should have taken up a career as a zombie therapist. Could be a gap in the market.

_“...S-sorry to h-hear...”_ replied Haru, though he realised that he wasn't all that sorry, as selfish as that was, _“...But at l-l-least... yoou've maaade fri...ends... Is th-that woman f-from the heli...copterr one of th-them...? ...They t-told m-me that she wass the one who g-got them to co-ome for you all...”_

“Eh, well... I see her around, but we don't really talk much,” admitted Kisumi, “She has her own friends now, there's a big woman I see her with a lot who seems to look after her, but I think that Sharo – that's her name, by the way – just doesn't want to be reminded of what happened back then, so she kind of avoids us. I don't blame her for that. I wouldn't want to say anything that might incriminate her, but... I feel like that guy they were with drank some poisoned water, you know? And that the other woman with them had done as well, but it had only been... um, meant for the guy.”

_“...And h-here youu saaid... you d-don't gosssip...”_ teased Haru, _“...But f-from what S-soussuke told... me about th-that guy... he was k-kind of a di-ick... so if she did th-then I don't b-blame her...”_

“Yeah, but that's the full story behind her, as far as I know,” Kisumi said, “Huh, now that I think about it, maybe there is a lot more that I could tell you about. You won't believe some of the stuff that Hayato's gotten up to over the years. Though maybe you see too much of him anyway to want to hear those stories.”

_“...Nooo... plea-ase do t-tell...”_ urged Haru.

He could picture Hayato listening to them over whatever recording device they were monitoring this with and becoming increasingly nervous. Having some gossip to wind him up with would probably be a good thing.

So Kisumi went on and talked about Hayato. A lot. Which led into talking about everything else. A lot. Even people who Haru didn't know, he eagerly listened to Kisumi recount stories of, just to hear the sound of Kisumi's voice. And he realised quite quickly that it wasn't true that Kisumi didn't love to talk any more, it was more a case of him not having anyone who would listen, at least not to the extent that Haru did. But he would listen. Everyday, if Kisumi would come.

And then... all too soon, Hayato came back through on Haru's side, with both of his guards, to tell them that unfortunately visiting hours were over and they'd have to take Haru back.

“It can't be five o'clock already,” Kisumi protested.

“It is though,” assured Hayato, “So thanks for giving us... literally hours of footage of Haru talking like a normal person, much of it about me... My superiors are going to love that.”

“You're welcome, little brother,” hummed Kisumi.

_“...H-hope we d-didn't sssay any...th-thing too b-bad...”_ Haru added, though he knew for a fact that Kisumi had listed at least a dozen people working here who Hayato had been involved with in the past.

“Yeah, well... I'll see you when I get home, Kisumi. When you head out the door there'll be a guard who'll escort you back to the entrance and I called Sousuke to come pick you up,” Hayato replied, only just not managing to mask the slight annoyance in his face, “Now come on, Haru, time to get you back to your block.”

_“...You mean... myy cee-ell...”_ muttered Haru. He turned to look at Kisumi one more time, as hopeful as ever, _“...Can I... s-seee you... agaaain...?”_

“Same time tomorrow,” Kisumi replied, with any hesitation, “I'll be here.”

_“...See yo-oou then...”_

After that, Haru left the room feeling lighter than he had done in a long time. He didn't even mind the nagging warning in the back of his head when he was taken back to where the other zombies were, because he was going to see Kisumi again and he wouldn't have to wait that long to do it. When he was left alone in his cell, he hoped that all of the other zombies on this block – the ones who were like him – also had people here who would come see them and make them feel like this.

***

It was... noisy... The whole world was ringing...

There was something outside, something that Haru was familiar with. It smelled of Iwatobi. It smelled of something he'd started but hadn't finished. He would finish the job, finish it now...

Outside the door he could sense the struggling and he could hear voices, though he couldn't comprehend what they were saying.

“We shouldn't even be bringing it through here, Hayato will be pissed!”

“Let him whine, he's just a researcher. If the door to their ward's blocked off then we don't have much choice. Just make sure you hold it steady, so we don't have to waste any darts.”

“Hey, can you hear that...? There's banging from one of the cells... I thought this lot were the placid ones.”

Although Haru didn't realise it, they were talking about him. He had slipped off his seat and over to the door in a swift movement and he was throwing himself against it. He had to get out. He had to get to the still walking person on the other side... He had to... finish...

When he realised the door wouldn't yield, he looked up to the small window that was left open, because someone trusted him. He still had enough of himself there to realise that he could use the window. If he could just reach out of it...!

He raised his hand and there was swearing from the other side.

“Shit! Shit! Close the panel before it gets us!”

“And leave it like that? It'll work all of them up at this rate!”

Haru didn't understand their voices, nor did he care about them. All he cared about was what they had with them, what he needed...

That was when the dart hit him. It had been a long time since Haru had done anything that remotely resembled sleeping, but by the time he hit the floor, he was already out.

***

Before he even opened his eyes, Haru knew that he was restrained. He could feel it around him. Something had... happened. He had lost control. And now he was tied down somewhere.

The sight that greeted him was a different cell to the one he'd been staying in, but a cell, none the less. He was tied down to a bench and an exhausted Hayato sat watching him, so tired that it took him a few moments to even realise that Haru was awake. But when he did, he got up from where he'd been sitting and walked over.

“You gave us all quite a scare. Are you... yourself?” Hayato asked.

_“...I ccaaan talk...”_ Haru replied, _“...And I can ree-membeeer...”_

That last statement was one full of accusation. Hayato would know what he was getting at and he wasn't going to wriggle away from Haru's questions so easily this time. Even Hayato seemed to accept that. He paced around for a few moments, for once not even attempting to hide his annoyance. And then he spoke.

“They shouldn't have taken him through your block anyway. They've both been reprimanded for that,” he muttered.

_“...That'sss... not w-whaat I caare abo-out...”_ Haru growled.

Hayato stared at him, exasperated.

“Did you seriously think that this facility is here solely for research on zombies like you?” he snapped, “That's just what I do here. But the rest of the building is dedicated to studying zombies in general and, yes, we bring in samples.”

_“...Sssamples... that's wh-what we aare... to yoo-ou...?”_ said Haru. He wasn't as surprised as he should have been.

“N-no! Not... not you...” sighed Hayato, “Look, I'm doing all of this because I want to help you, I want to help all of us. But I have to play by their rules to get to do that and, if I'm honest, the council doesn't care that much about what I do. They don't care about helping zombies. It's taken me a lot to even get your block set up and your incident from a few days ago could bring me one step closer to being shut down.”

A few days ago...? That meant that Haru... had missed his chance to meet up with Kisumi...

_“...Well I'm ssorry th-that... someoneee f-finally t-told yoo-ou no...”_ Haru snorted.

“I beg your pardon?” gaped Hayato.

_“...Don't aa-ct like th-that... I be-lieve yoou thaaat you're u-under press-uure... buuut you c-clearly g-get your ownn... waaay a lot here... The people all l-liike you...”_ said Haru, _“...Come a looong w-way, haveen't you, Ha-aayato...?”_

Hayato sat down again. The angry pacing must have tired him out. He ran his hand through his hair, something that... Haru remembered Kisumi doing when he was stressed. In many ways Hayato was like Kisumi, but in many more ways he wasn't.

“I'm doing this all for my family...” he mumbled, “But there have been... perks. I've gotten comfortable. I like my job. That doesn't seem wrong to me, but... you're right. You said to me that being around other zombies ran the risk of setting you back, I just didn't expect such a severe reaction out of nowhere to just that one.”

_“...He wasss f-from Iwa-aatobi...”_ Haru pointed out. He needed to know for sure.

“Yes, I admit that they've started taking in samples from there, despite my protests,” answered Hayato, “So don't you dare say I get my own way all the time again. But I'm not heartless, so I did check. It wasn't anyone you know. It wasn't... Rin.”

A guilty wave of relief ran through Haru. He hadn't been trying to finish what he'd started with Rin while he'd been unable to control himself. It must have been just someone else that he'd bitten. One of the many... Before Makoto had left and Haru had followed.

_“...But iit mig-ght be... one d-daay...”_ he said.

“Now that you've told me it was the Iwatobi samples that set you off, I can put that forward. If I'm lucky, they might stop bringing them in from there,” Hayato replied, “It's far away anyway, so it's always been a hassle to go to, but since it was one of the starting points of the outbreak the researchers are keen to have at it.”

_“...If they d-don't s-stoop... then I will be-come... juust a zombie aga-ain...”_ Haru warned, _“...And w-who will yoou help th-then...? ...Other th-thann your...self...”_

“I'm not winning your favour back here, am I?” muttered Hayato, “But I'll try. Just remember that I'm the one doing all the legwork while the rest of you sit around and demand results.”

_“...Poor yo-ou... I'll feel f-for you w-whilee I'm sssittingg... in m-my cell...”_ goaded Haru.

“Kisumi wanted me to let him know when you recovered,” Hayato said, getting back to his feet, “I'll tell him that you'll see him tomorrow. Same time as the first visit.”

And with that, he left.

***

Although it felt like much longer than one day until he got to see Kisumi again, as soon as Haru got to the visitors' booth the weight of the world slipped from his shoulders. Which wasn't at all how Kisumi felt about it. Instead, Kisumi got to his feet, pressed his hands against the glass and looked at Haru with wild, worried eyes. He'd been crying, Haru could tell.

“Thank goodness you're all right!” he gasped, “Hayato told me what happened. We've all been so worried, Haru... The others want to come too, but we thought it might overwhelm you...”

As Haru took to the chair, he wondered if Hayato had told them everything. Haru didn't even know if Hayato had told him everything, since he'd done a grand job of keeping quiet about the rest of the zombie research until he couldn't avoid it any longer. Even if Haru had half-figured that out anyway. Maybe it was for their own safety, but even so, Haru resented being kept in the dark like he had been.

_“...He d-didn't ssay a wo-ord... as he b-brought mee hee-ere...”_ Haru said.

“Hayato's been... distracted,” replied Kisumi, which only furthered Haru's belief that Kisumi hadn't been told the full story, “...But he is trying his best. He's been at the facility non-stop since you had your relapse. He wouldn't even come home to eat.”

_“...Well... if heee c-can sto-op them... briiing-ing... 'samplesss' from Iwat...obi... then I'll be h-happy...”_ muttered Haru, _“...But I d-don't waant to t-talk aboo-out... your b-brother anym-more...”_

“Okay, I understand. So what else do you want to talk about?” Kisumi asked.

_“...Pleease... juust t-talk... I waa-ant to... listeen to y-your v-voice...”_

Haru felt terrible admitting such a thing, but it was the truth. And if Kisumi thought it was weird, then he did his best to not show it. Instead he lowered himself back into the seat, looked across at Haru and started to tell him about everything that had happened since they'd last spoke. Which was mostly worry about Haru, but Kisumi didn't bring up that Haru had been unable to meet him when he'd promised. He clearly didn't blame Haru for that.

Once again, the time disappeared all too quickly, but it was just the guards who came in to tell Haru that he had to go, that apparently using the visitors' booth for so long was considered unusual anyway. Haru had no choice but to go with them, even if he wished that he could stay there with Kisumi for hours more...

“I'll come back tomorrow, as long as you're up for seeing me,” Kisumi promised, when Haru got to his feet, “And I'll bring the others with me. Though probably not Noriko, since the journey might be a bit much for her. But I'll bring Makoto and Sousuke.”

Haru nodded. He felt glad. So very glad.

_“...I'll s-seee you theeen...”_ he replied, _“...J-just tell Ssouu-suke to d-dress up n-nice for oncee... and m-maybe brii-iing his axeee...”_

The chuckle that came from Kisumi was a good sound, a sound that wasn't used nearly enough any more. Kisumi used to laugh all the time...

“I'll tell him that. Though I doubt he'd get the axe past security,” Kisumi said.

And with that, their second meeting was over. Haru was taken away by just the guards and returned to his original cell, not the one that he'd been restrained in after his relapse. When meal-time arrived, his food was pushed through a slot at the bottom of the door that had never been opened the whole time that Haru had been there. It was the first day when Hayato didn't come to sit with Haru while he ate.

***

Just the two guards turned up to escort Haru to the booth the next morning. He noted that without Hayato watching over them, they treated him more roughly, but also more fearfully. They must have had enough involvement with zombies to rightfully worry for their safety, despite the protective clothing. It was a quality that Hayato lacked entirely. He'd never once been scared of Haru or wore protective clothing. Somehow, the other zombies hadn't yet given him a reason to be scared...

But just like the two times before, as soon as Haru got through to the booth all his worries about the facility melted away. It wasn't only Kisumi there this time, but also Makoto and Sousuke, the first time that Haru had seen them since since they'd went their separate ways after arriving at the compound.

_“...Y-yooou look t-terriiible...”_ he said to Sousuke. Because one of them had to get that comment in first.

“Thanks. Can't say you look much better,” Sousuke replied.

Haru was grateful for Sousuke. He knew for certain that on the way in, Sousuke would have glared at every person he saw in this facility who wasn't Makoto and Kisumi, which was something that Haru appreciated. Few could glare as well as Sousuke could.

“We've been worried,” said Makoto, “But Kisumi told us you looked much better yesterday.”

_“...As w-we-eell... as I c-caaan do...”_ Haru replied, _“...Th-there isssn't... much to saay thoo-ough... I wass uncon...scious f-for... a whileee a-and then s-sitting in... a cee-ell for the r-rest of it...”_

“I hate this,” Sousuke muttered, “It doesn't feel like we're making progress at all. You shouldn't be here.”

“Hayato's trying his best,” insisted Kisumi.

Sousuke grunted, but didn't say any more. He probably felt similarly about that as Haru did, but at the end of the day Hayato was Kisumi's brother and it wouldn't help Kisumi to hear them griping about him. As usual, it was Makoto who stepped in to ease the tension.

“At least we can come see you now, Haru,” he pointed out, “We'll let them all hear how normal you are and then hopefully that'll be the proof they need to get you out of this place.”

_“...N-norma-al is... d-debaaateable...”_ chuckled Haru.

“So your voice is weird now,” Kisumi scoffed, with a wave of his hand, “And one of your eyes looks different. Other than that you're still the same Haru that I remember.”

Even though Haru knew that it was more than just his eye that looked 'different', he appreciated the gesture all the same. Here were three people who actually cared about him and wanted the best for him. They'd taken time out of their days to come see him and, in Kisumi's case, hadn't shown any signs of wanting to stop do that. By the end of the day, Kisumi was once again offering to come back tomorrow.

“You can't do tomorrow,” Sousuke told him, “Mother's going to get new clothes from the drop point and she says you have the best eye for what to pick up. You need to come with me, I'm not suffering through that alone.”

Kisumi laughed, “Poor little Sousuke can't handle clothes shopping with his mother? But you're right, I probably should go with you so she doesn't stock you up on hideous woolly sweaters again, huh?”

It was entertaining to watch Sousuke bristle at that comment. Clearly he liked his woolly sweaters. Especially after so long living up in the mountains, where clothes shopping hadn't been an option.

“I'll come see Haru tomorrow,” Makoto said, “It'd be nice to talk as just the two of us for a while.”

“Yeah, you two deserve that,” agreed Kisumi, “So I guess we should get going before the guards come chase us off again...?”

“You guys head out to the desk, I'll catch up,” said Sousuke.

Neither Kisumi nor Makoto questioned him wanting to talk to Haru on his own for a moment. There was clearly a lot of trust amongst their little group and Haru appreciated that. With waves of goodbye, Kisumi and Makoto left Haru for the day. Haru's gaze following them both until they'd disappeared out the door.

It was just him and Sousuke now.

“So... how much do you trust all of this?” Sousuke asked.

_“...Abo-oout as muchh... as I c-can whee-en... they're rec-cordingg every...thing we saaay...”_ reminded Haru.

“Fair point,” grunted Sousuke, “The thing is, I do want to believe that Hayato is working to get you out of here, but in a weird way he was also working to get you in here. Kisumi said they didn't even have anywhere to study zombies like you until he pushed for it and he had to set your ward up before they'd let him come get you from the mountains. I'm not sure how to feel about that.”

_“...He ha-aas... good int-tentiiions... I thinkkk...”_ Haru replied, _“...B-but with eaach d-daaay I... lose h-hopee he c-can dooo what he... claimsss to waant...”_

“The guy's barely home,” said Sousuke, “He practically lives in this facility, despite what I've heard about how he apparently had a busy social life before he brought you in. He's clearly working hard on something.”

_“...Aaand h-he is... K-kisssumi's b-brother... so w-we shoo-ould go... easy on whaat we s-say... aboout him...”_ Haru said.

“Why do you think I waited until they left before bringing this up? I love Makoto, but Hayato's kind of a blind-spot for him as well. All we can do is hope that they're right,” Sousuke said, with resignation in his voice.

_“...Whaat if... th-they'ree not...?”_ Haru asked.

“Then on that day I'll break into this place, get you out of here and then carry you all back to the mountains myself if I have to,” vowed Sousuke.

_“...We c-caan always co-oount on youu...”_ chuckled Haru, the noise coming out in its usual breathless rasps.

“If you could do that then maybe we'd never be here at all,” Sousuke dismissed.

But Haru wasn't having it. He shook his head.

_“...It waaas usss who p-pushed... to comee h-here...”_ he insisted, _“...Y-youu didn't waaant to, buut... you l-listenedd to uss...”_

“Yeah, because I could see in your eyes that you had hope again,” Sousuke said, “I knew that if we'd turned them away, then you'd have to keep on living knowing that you'd lost your chance and you're probably going to live much longer than us. If it comes down to the waiting game, then I guess all we can do is put our trust in this place until my patience runs out.”

Which was rich, given that Haru could tell Sousuke's patience had ran out at least two weeks ago.

_“...Thaaat soundss... l-like a plaa-aan...”_ agreed Haru.

“Yeah, well... that's all there is to say right now. I hate sitting around letting others rule our lives, but that's what this is, isn't it?” Sousuke replied.

But before Haru could answer, the doors were unlocked on his side and the guards came back through. It was time to go. Haru got to his feet and gave Sousuke a final nod, which Sousuke returned in kind. They understood each other. On a different level to what the others did. And it comforted Haru to know that, not only did he have Sousuke in his corner, but also that Kisumi, Makoto and Noriko all had Sousuke looking after them.

The two of them left without another word and Haru let the guards walk him back to his cell. He didn't say anything to them, though part of him had started to wonder if he should. Maybe if he held a conversation with them, then they'd be forced to accept that Haru wasn't just another zombie. But Haru had nothing that he wanted to say. So instead he just walked and then went back into the cell without any protests.

In another couple of hours, at the usual time, the hatch at the bottom of the door was slid open. Haru expected to see his food pushed through, but nothing came. After a moment of hesitation, the hatch was shut again and then the locks on the door started to click.

It swung open and Hayato stood there, tray in hand. He seemed unsure, though the guards all but pushed him in and closed the door behind him. No going back now. Hayato crouched to put the tray down and then slid it towards Haru. Neither of them reacted for several moments.

“Hey, so... I was out of order yesterday. I apologise for that,” Hayato said, because the silence had gotten to him first. Zombies usually win the waiting game.

_“...Not j-just... yesster...daay youu were ouu-ut of orderrr...”_ Haru stated.

“I know how you feel. How you all feel...” assured Hayato, “But after we talked the other day, I went to my superiors and let them know what happened. They aren't happy about it, but they've agreed to suspend gathering samples from Iwatobi. I hope that helps at least a little.”

_“...Ho-ow longg... unt-til theey staart ag-gainn thouugh...”_ Haru asked.

“You know I don't know the answer to that,” answered Hayato. He gave a sigh; “Probably until I can't make them believe that you're making progress. Which might not take long, seeing how things are going.”

_“...W-whaat do theey want... me t-to doo... g-get up aa-and daance... f-forr thee-em...?”_ growled Haru.

“Metaphorically, yes. But these recording are helping, I think,” said Hayato, “If we can keep going with your meet-ups then maybe I can convince them that you'll make even more progress if you're allowed to directly be in the same room as them. Though you can understand that getting clearance to leave a zombie in a room with a civilian isn't exactly easy.”

_“...Y-yoou're in thiiis room w-withh... mee...”_ Haru pointed out.

“And I'm not a civilian. Also, I'm expendable. Believe me, if you were to kill me right now then you'd probably be making their lives easier, even if it'd mean they'd shut this ward down instantly,” replied Hayato.

_“...Ho-oww maany... l-like mee do y-youu have... h-heree...?”_ checked Haru.

“Fourteen, that's all we've been able to find. All I've been able to find,” said Hayato.

Perhaps to Hayato that seemed like a small number, but to Haru that was a considerable amount of lives depending on him not messing up.

_“...And hooow m-many ge-et t-too see v-visitors...?”_ he continued.

“Most of them,” insisted Hayato. It was yet another guarded answer.

_“...Buut not a-alll of th-theem...?”_

“No, not all of them. Some of them I haven't yet been able to persuade my superiors to see are safe,” Hayato said. And Haru could tell that he had no idea where this discussion was going, but in a moment he would,

_“...L-last quessstion... for n-now... How m-maany of thee-em... haaave l-loveed oness... waa-aiting to see th-them...?”_ Haru said. That was the most important question.

“They all do,” replied Hayato. He looked down at the floor; “...I don't believe that zombies like you can develop unless someone gives them a chance. Which isn't to say that all zombies have the potential to become like you, but even out of the ones that do, few of them are in a position to reach that stage.”

_“...Thenn giive us... a cha-aance...”_ Haru insisted.

“All I can do is put your argument forward, as always,” said Hayato, as he got to his feet, “But for now, I'll leave you to eat.”

He turned away. Just like usual, he turned his back on a zombie to knock on the door and let the guards know they were finished. And Haru knew that, even if Hayato's words didn't imply a lot of trust, his actions did. Now if only the guy could learn to depend on those more than he did his words.

***

Only Makoto in the booth the next day, though Haru was hardly going to complain about that. The two of them had been nearly inseparable since birth, with not even a zombie apocalypse able to keep them apart. It was laughable that the force now keeping them away from each other was the very human act of rules and regulations.

“I'm kind of glad to get out of looking for new clothes,” Makoto admitted, when Haru sat down, “It's not like shopping back home. Everyday supplies are brought in and each zone is designated a different day to go look through certain supplies. It gets pretty frantic when you have a bunch of people all wanting the same things.”

_“...Sooo it d-doesn't costtt...?”_ Haru asked. There wasn't much he knew about the compound outside of what Kisumi had told him and he was curious.

“No, it's all regulated free crap,” replied Makoto, “But if you're smart then you can get some decent supplies and make your own stuff.”

_“...Buut I assume... mo-oney exissts...? ...Hayaato hass a j-job... so h-he muust... get paaid...”_ Haru checked.

“In privilege, maybe,” dismissed Makoto, “They'll probably figure out a system they can rip us off with eventually, but for now we're the survivors and we're cared for as such. As far as I can tell, there's not many people left worldwide, so we're all scrambling to take what we can for our own.”

_“...Pol-litics maarches onn...”_ Haru mumbled.

“Yeah, but let's not talk about that,” said Makoto, “I didn't come visit my best friend so we could whine about how people we don't know affect our lives.”

Although he didn't say it, Haru wished that it was so easy for him to forget how everything that happened to them was affected by people he didn't know. With only one person he did know (and barely trusted) arguing with those people over his fate...

_“...Wh-whaat wouldd you... ratheer t-taalk about...?”_ he said.

Makoto paused for a moment, then smirked slyly; “You know, you're the only thing Kisumi seems to think about these days. Of course we were all glad when we were finally able to come see you, but there was a reason why we let Kisumi go first.”

_“...Whaat aree you... g-getting aat...?”_ Haru asked, even if he knew already.

“Just that it's... nice for him,” said Makoto, “I think he spent a lot of years feeling guilty about leaving you behind, even if he knew that he had to do what was best for him and Hayato. So I'm glad that he's able to put it behind him. He's seemed much better since he started visiting.”

_“...Makoo-to... I'm a zom-bbie...”_ Haru reminded.

“I don't care, I can still read you like a book. You think I couldn't see the way you looked at him while we were all talking yesterday? And he feels the same way. So what's the problem?” Makoto persisted, stubborn as ever.

_“...I'm a-a zombie...”_ repeated Haru, _“...I b-bite him a-and he... dies o-orr worseee...”_

“But you're still a person, Haru. All of us are getting older. If all you two want from each other is companionship then I don't see a problem with that,” Makoto said.

_“...Issn't thiiis... s-some...thiing I should t-talk aboout... with hiiim...?”_ Haru protested.

“You won't though, not if you're left to your own devices. You'll just carry on as you are forever, talking but never actually saying anything,” replied Makoto.

_“...Ssoun-ds... good t-to me...”_ said Haru.

“Well, as long as you're both happy, I guess. I just think that if you both feel this way and you both know that you do, then it can't hurt to be honest about it. I want to see you both happy,” Makoto said.

_“...As l-long as I... c-caan see Kissumii... I am happyyy...”_ assured Haru.

He realised in his gut that what he'd just said was true. After that he didn't meet Makoto's gaze, but they could both tell that he'd reached that conclusion and, even if it was an awkward subject, he was glad that Makoto had pushed him to connect the dots. Haru still doubted that he'd talk to Kisumi about it, but he felt better for knowing his feelings and that... apparently they were returned.

Haru had fallen for Kisumi. Which hit him even harder than becoming a zombie had done.

***

Eventually, Haru's visitors became part of the routine. A part that was very welcome. Almost everyday there'd be someone. Usually Kisumi always came until one of the others distracted him with something else to give him a break. Sometimes it was just Kisumi, sometimes it was different combinations of the three of them. There were of course days when it was just Makoto and even days when it was just Sousuke. No matter who came, Haru was glad of them. The only person who never visited him was Noriko, though her well-wishes were always sent.

As much as Haru resented being stuck in the facility, it could have been worse. It could have been like it was at the start, when Haru wasn't allowed to see anyone except Hayato at meal times.

Hayato... still brought Haru's meals. Most of the time. There were days when he was just too busy, but Haru appreciated that he was honest about that and didn't mind as much now that Hayato wasn't the only person he was seeing everyday. When he could, Hayato still escorted Haru to and from the visitors' booth, but that happened less often now that they both knew there was no need. According to Kisumi, Hayato had buried himself in his work now more than ever. It was apparently a pain to keep having to turn away people who called on him at the house, but Kisumi assured Haru that if there was anyone who knew how to send his brother's suitors packing, it was Kisumi. They must live quite a life in the residential area.

A life that one day Haru would like to be part of...

He wasn't sure how many weeks had gone by when suddenly something different happened. At the end of a visiting session, Haru asked Kisumi when he'd see him again and Kisumi hesitated before he answered.

“Well... not tomorrow at least,” Kisumi said, “Didn't Hayato tell you?”

_“...Noo... Hoow v-very... un...liike himm t-to keep mee in the d-dark...”_ Haru sarcastically remarked.

“Maybe he was going to let you know later. I'm not sure if I should say now, but I'd feel wrong keeping you hanging,” replied Kisumi. And Haru knew that, whatever this secret was, it was never going to be kept from him by Kisumi; “So it turns out that Hayato's been granted a meeting with the council. With you. They've been, um, listening to our recordings and they want to meet you. This could be your chance, Haru.”

_“...All of ouur... chaancess...”_ Haru mumbled.

He was blown away. He never expected anything like this. His best bet was that, as long as he behaved himself, Hayato's superiors would just let them carry on as they had been. Never for a moment did he think that anything more would actually come of this. But then... maybe it was wrong to get his hopes up. After all, he'd gotten his hopes up about leaving the mountains and that had landed him here.

_“...I'll be onn... myyy bee-est... b-behav...viourrr...”_ he promised.

“I know you will,” replied Kisumi, “And I'll tell Hayato to do the same. Then maybe the next time we meet... something might be different.”

'Something might be different' was about all they could say about the situation. Any other assumptions would be too hopeful, too likely to jinx it. Surely none of them were bold enough to believe that Haru might actually be able to get out of this place. It wouldn't happen that easily.

Sure enough, when Hayato came to drop off his food later that evening, he all but told Haru as much.

“I never meant for you to find out from Kisumi before me, but I just didn't have time to come tell you this morning,” Hayato said, “The council are intrigued by you. But they still argue that the recordings only show you talking with people you have an established connection to. They need to know how you react to strangers, because that'll be the key factor if they ever hope to rehabilitate you.”

_“...Juuust as lo-ong as th-they're... not thii-inking of mee... like an anim-mal...”_ Haru retorted. Rehabilitate indeed.

“Their words, not mine. But even so, all you need to do is go there tomorrow and hold a conversation with them, just like anyone else. And we both know that you can do that,” replied Hayato, “After that, should all go well, what will probably happen is that they'll debate the matter for a few more months before we hear anything back from them, but it's still a start.”

Haru nodded in agreement. A start was what he needed. As much as he felt bitter that he was only now being given this apparent start, when he'd been following their rules for so long, it was something. And he'd be ready for it.

***

There were more guards than usual when Hayato came to collect Haru the next morning and Haru noted that the uniform on some of them was slightly different. They were grand guards for grand people. Or at least, for people who thought they were grand.

Although Hayato tended to dress sharply anyway, he was even more pristine than normal today, with his lab coat shining brighter than ever before. His nerves practically radiated from him as he walked and he didn't need to say anything for Haru to know that, if things went badly today, it could be the end for this ward and the fourteen zombies who depended on it, not even factoring in the family and friends they all had waiting for them on the outside.

Nothing would go wrong though. Haru would do the best he could.

For the first time since he'd arrived, Haru was taken outside the facility. He was walked across the yard and, now that he had more context, he could make out what was probably the loading bay that they used to bring in 'samples' nearby. It lay dormant right now though, all of the helicopters were out.

“They don't come back until later,” Hayato told him, when he saw Haru looking, “Hopefully we'll be back before then.”

After that, Haru was put into the back of an armoured van. Hayato climbed in with him and sat next to him, while the guards went into another section that was separated off from them by barred windows. Haru appreciated the trust Hayato put in him and that he wanted the others to all know that he trusted Haru.

The drive was a short one, not that Haru had any idea where they were going. Both he and Hayato were too nervous to talk to each other, a fact that was only amplified once they arrived. They'd been brought to a building that was smaller than the facility, but easily twice as fancy. This was a place created to show how important it was, whereas the facility didn't need to look important for everyone to know that it was – it housed zombies, which people needed to be protected from. As much as the undying cynic inside Haru believe that people probably needed to be protected from these fancy politicians just as much.

More guards joined them as they entered this decorated building and, despite Hayato's protests that Haru could walk unassisted, Haru was bound and pulled forward by several of them. Yet Haru gritted his teeth and put up with it. He was going to play by their rules. He was going to get out of the facility the right way.

Despite the fact that they had been summoned for an exact time and had arrived promptly, it still took the council a long while to get ready before they were called through. People like that must be busy acting like they're busy, Haru decided.

They were exactly what Haru expected when he finally saw them – old and distant. With the distant part applying to their physical location as well as their states of mind, given that the entire council was seated high above the lower level where Haru and Hayato were brought through.

There were formal introductions and from the way that Hayato recited them, Haru could tell that he'd done this before, even if he was more nervous now than ever.

Eventually, one of them spoke to Haru.

“We have been following your progress with interest,” she announced, “To listen to you, one could almost assume that you're just a normal person with an illness.”

_“...Th-that'sss wh-what... I'm going f-foor...”_ replied Haru, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

“Perhaps so, but you understand that it isn't that simple. One bite from you could be the end of an innocent citizen and we are aware that there was an incident where you became feral?” the councilwoman said, turning her statement into a question at the last moment.

The word choice was intended to rile him, but Haru wouldn't let it. He kept his composure.

_“...Feraaal... is too s-strong a wo-rrd...”_ he said, _“...I re-eeacted thaat way t-to an-notherr... zombie a-and I'm led to... b-belieeve that you don't ke-eep those in y-your soci-iiety.”_

“Yet should we go through with what Dr. Shigino is proposing, there will be several other zombies in society. How do we know that you won't 'react' to them?” she asked.

It was Hayato who answered; “...Because they'll be housed in separate zones and it would be unlikely for them to come in contact with each other, as per the design proposals I submitted to you. There aren't enough of them for there to be a high chance of more than one being in the same zone and we'd move their families accordingly. Besides, as has been already documented, it was specifically a zombie from Iwatobi who set Haru off and we've ceased bringing in samples from there for the moment.”

“I wasn't asking you, Dr. Shigino, but I will entertain you with my feelings on that,” the councilwoman retorted, “From the impression we've gotten, there is a high chance that each of these zombies you've been studying can be set off by zombies from from certain places. The samples have to come from somewhere. You can't eliminate that risk for each of the zombies you're studying, even if you have done for this one.”

“Which is why keeping them in the facility is actually worse for them,” replied Hayato, without missing a beat, “Like Haru said, you don't allow zombies anywhere in the compound except for the facility. If we took Haru and the others away from the facility it would reduce their chances of relapsing and give them a better quality of life.”

“How very optimistic of you. But forgive us for not not seeing this from your point of view. After all, you must understand that while your cause stands for... fourteen people, is it? Each of them already infected, I might add, we stand for hundreds more. The last survivors of this crisis. You'll forgive us for not wanting to put those lives at risk,” said the councilwoman.

Haru had no doubt that Hayato had already prepared a response for this, but he got there first.

_“...There'sss a maaan out th-there withh an axee a-and a sh-shot...gun... Not juust one, b-buut maany of the-eem, I bet...”_ he claimed, “ _...Y-you allow thiiis be-c-cause... they need to defeeend... thems-sselves should the worssst happen, ri-ight...? ...Yet any onee for th-thossse... peoople c-could use those weapons t-to harm one day... with n-no prompt...iing... All you c-can do is live on g-good faiith that... they won't... A-and... I asssume y-ouu have police reeeady f-for if... theyy do...”_ He needed to stop there to steady himself, not used to talking so much at once. Then he continued, _“...I'm the saa-ame... You c-could let mee out there and I giive yoou m-my word th-that I'd ne-ever hurt anyonee... But if I d-did... then I w-would expect the p-police t-to put... me d-down like th-they would any...one else... Don't tell m-me yoou can't pre...pare for m-mee...”_

As soon as Haru had finished talking, the rest of the council began to murmur amongst themselves. He had started something. Something that they didn't all agree on. But the woman in the centre would have the last word and she called them all to order.

“You raise a valid point, Mr. Nanase, but you must understand that we can't reach such a conclusion here and now,” she said. It was a long time since anyone had ever referred to him as 'Mr. Nanase'. She nodded to him and then went on, “We called you here today because we wanted to see how you'd respond to strangers and you have exceeded our expectations. Not only are you able to understand and respond like any other person, but you can even match wits with us. I am impressed. Yet the safety of our people still comes first. We will get back to you with our decision at a later date. But for now, you can both consider yourselves dismissed from this meeting.”

“Thank you for your time,” said Hayato, with a bow.

He hadn't even finished standing upright from it before the guards moved in to escorted him and Haru out of the room and back to the van outside with even greater haste than they'd been brought in. People were thinking about what Haru had said. He assumed that thinking wasn't something they had to do very often here.

Once they were both loaded into the back of the van, Hayato slumped in his seat. He looked more exhausted than Haru had ever seen him and, for once, he wasn't putting on airs at all. There was no act, just a young man, barely not a kid in Haru's eyes, who had done everything he could and now needed to rest.

_“...S-sorry if I... f-fuckeed that up...”_ Haru told him.

“You didn't, you were amazing. I feel like they have to listen to you now, but they'll find some excuse not to. They always do,” he sighed.

_“...W-we tried... At the v-very leaast they s-seem to accep-pt... I'm n-not juust a zombie...”_ said Haru.

“But they don't see you as a person either,” Hayato replied, “At least... hopefully this way there's less risk of them shutting the ward down. We need them to see that getting rid of you all isn't an option, that you're all alive enough for it to be murder if they did...” As he said that, he seemed to realise it him and he added, “...I'm sorry that I brought you here.”

_“...I for...g-give yoou...”_

Haru realised that he did. Despite everything else, all his hiding of the facts and sneaking around behind their backs, Hayato had been trying to help. He wanted a world where they could all live as a family as much as the rest of them did. It was just that his way of going about it was more... proactive. For better and worse.

The van took them back to the facility, where Haru knew he would stay indefinitely for at least the near future. But maybe it wasn't the worst fate. At least that was what he tried to tell himself in his rational mind. Because as they drew closer, another nagging urge had set in.

Haru wasn't certain how long they'd been away, but what he knew for sure was that Hayato had been wrong about them missing the unloading timeslot. There were zombies being brought in. All of them were conscious, all of them were being led along by uniformed individuals, with their protective masks and their stun darts to be used as needed.

The zombies sent a prickle down Haru's body, but after what he'd said to the council, he knew that he had to behave himself. He had a lot to prove.

“We could have timed this better, but it's fine,” Hayato said, “Just ignore them as best you can.”

That was certainly what Hayato did. He walked along, completely indifferent to the zombie conga line that staggered drunkenly not a few metres away from him. It wasn't just Haru who Hayato wasn't afraid of, it was zombies fullstop. He was the only uninfected person here who wasn't wearing any protective clothing, who didn't think of his safety as being at risk. And everyone else let him get on with it, partly because it would be more convenient for them if Hayato did die and partly because they were all a bit too unnerved by him to tell him what to do. Perhaps Haru and the others should have taught him better when he was a kid on the mountains. But then it wasn't as if he hadn't seen enough to inspire fear.

It was too late when Haru realised where he recognised one of the guards from. A man escorting the zombies along with a loud voice, aimed at the other guards. He was one of the guys who'd shot the dart at Haru that night, one of the guys who'd been reprimanded because of Hayato. When he looked in their direction, ever so close to them, Haru saw the anger in that man's eyes.

That was when it happened.

It was a nudge, only a tiny nudge, but it sent one of the zombies veering off-course. It staggered, then recovered and looked around, as if coming back to its senses for the first time in a while. But it was separated from the others now and when it looked around it saw Hayato, who was too distracted to notice. In the zombie's eyes, it had just been presented with a completely exposed human and it had one impulse of what to do.

Before Haru could react, the zombie was already on Hayato. It knocked him to the ground with little effort at all. It wouldn't take long...

In that moment almost every part of Haru that was still human shut down in comparison to the dire need to protect his family. Haru hadn't moved so fast since he left the mountains, but he moved now, diving onto the attacking zombie and pulling it off Hayato as fast as he could. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hayato roll out of the way, but he could deal with that later.

For now he was biting, clawing, using everything in his arsenal until either the zombie stopped moving or the guards came to them. Haru wasn't sure which happened first.

“Don't shoot! He was protecting me...!”

Hayato's cry was a dim noise in the back of Haru's head, but the guards seemed to listen to him at least. They all backed off and by the time Haru got to his feet, the zombie wasn't moving. It wasn't dead, because Haru couldn't detach the neck on his own, but it would take a while to recover. And if it was smart then it wouldn't recover while Haru was watching.

He looked across at Hayato, who had sat up now and was shaking all over. It took Haru only a moment to get to where he was, then he checked over where the zombie had grabbed him. There was... no bite. Hayato was okay...

As Haru's senses started to return, he realised that 'okay' was subjective though. Even if Hayato was physically unharmed, there was a fear in him that he'd never managed to develop a long time ago, though thankfully it wasn't directed towards Haru.

He stayed still as Hayato put his arms around him, hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. It was unorthodox to hold a zombie, but right now Hayato needed comfort from his family and that's what the two of them were to each other.

The guards still had their guns pointed on Haru, but he didn't care. He put his arms around Hayato and hugged him back.

***

“You're okay! I was worried they weren't going to let us see you...” Kisumi called, as soon as the door was opened and Haru was shown through.

It was all three of them today – Kisumi, Makoto and Sousuke. Each of them looked as worried as the other and it made Haru appreciate even more that he had them all here supporting him. They were all good people. When Haru got to his seat, he almost didn't know what to say to them.

“We heard everything,” Makoto said, “You've been all over the news bulletins and everyone's been talking about you both. How are you? How's Hayato?”

_“...Y-yooou mea-an... you h-haaven't seen hii-im...?”_ Haru asked, _“...I th-thouught they'd s-send him hommeee...”_

“They probably wanted to, but when he called, he said he was too busy soothing everything over,” Sousuke replied, “The facility isn't used to this kind of attention. As a rule, people just pretend they can't see it.”

“But they have to see it now. They have to see you,” Kisumi added.

_“...Dooo th-theeey want m-meee gonee...?”_ said Haru.

“No, it's the opposite of that – you're a hero,” answered Kisumi, “No one had ever heard of a zombie who'd protect someone before, since Hayato's research has mostly been kept under wraps, save for the friends and families of those in your ward. But now everyone wants to listen, they want to know about why you're being kept here. And some of them even want you out.”

_“...I b-bet the coo-ouncilll are... loviiing th-thaat...”_ Haru replied.

“Almost as much as Hayato's loving the attention,” Sousuke muttered.

“There's been no official comment. Right now they're probably too worried about what people will say,” said Makoto, “But this could mean something, Haru. This could mean you might-”

“...Don't say it,” Kisumi whispered, “I don't want to jinx it...”

“Well, all right, but you all know what I mean,” Makoto went on.

_“...Foorrr the m-momeeent I'd rath-ther... take ooone d-day at a tiimeee...”_ Haru admitted.

Of course he was excited as well, but it wouldn't do to get everyone's hopes up just to disappoint them if the council decided against it. From what he'd seen of the council and what Hayato had told him on top of that, Haru assumed the most likely outcome was that they'd wait until the whole thing had blown over and then brush it under a rug as quietly as possible.

“Haru...?” Kisumi said. They looked across at each other and there was a fondness in Kisumi's eyes that set Haru off-guard. When he didn't speak, Kisumi carried on, “...Thanks for saving my brother.”

That was when Haru looked away. It was too much.

_“...He'sss f-famiiily... We all look ouu-ut f-for eeeach... otherrr...”_ Haru mumbled.

Of course he hadn't done what he'd done to get Kisumi's praise, that had been the last thing on his mind at the time, but it didn't stop him from feeling weirdly fuzzy upon receiving it. He dared not look at either Kisumi or Makoto for a while after that. But when he instead chose to look in Sousuke's direction, he realised that Sousuke was smirking just as much.

How obvious was Haru a this point? It worried him greatly.

***

Eventually, the sensation of Haru's story died down, just as he had predicted. But even so, there were lasting changes. They were common knowledge now – Haru and the other 'reformed zombies', as they were being called. A term that Haru resented to think that Hayato had coined. All the same, it meant that people knew about them and some of the people even supported them, for whatever reason.

Haru had been told they'd even had to send away strangers who wanted to meet with him in the visitors' booth. How had he ever reached the point where he'd become a small-scale celebrity? He'd always hated attention. He just wanted to be with his family again...

Hayato still made time for him, but he was even busier and more frazzled since the incident. Haru noticed that on the few times Hayato escorted him to and from the visitors' booth, he didn't get as many smiles and waves from the people who walked by them any more. Hayato wasn't as popular as he used to be and he was clearly too distracted to care.

The biggest factor Haru paid attention to was the fact that Hayato still dressed inappropriately for someone dealing directly with zombies. Of course Haru knew that Hayato would still trust him, but he figured that the attack would have shaken him enough that he'd want to take more care around the other zombies at least. When Haru had asked him about it, Hayato confessed that he was more fearful now, but he wanted to stick to his principles. Haru didn't argue the matter further.

And then one day, after all of his bustling about, Hayato came back to Haru with some news at last.

“You're being transferred to a different ward,” Hayato said, “And you'll need to be knocked out before you're taken there. That's about as much as I'm allowed to tell you right now. Do you trust me?”

_“...Aboo-out as faaar as... I c-can th-throoow you...”_ replied Haru, _“...B-but in thisss... I will l-listennn...”_

“Thanks, Haru. You won't regret it,” Hayato said.

Although he wasn't sure about that, Haru went along with it all the same. He stayed sat where he was as Hayato walked over to press a needle into his skin. He tried to watch as the liquid was pushed through, but it must have been the same substance as they used in the darts, because Haru was out for the count almost instantly.

***

He woke up to the sensation of someone stroking his hair. Light, delicate strokes in a constant motion. It took him a moment to realise that there was a gentle breeze from what sounded like air conditioning running through and, as his eyes fluttered open, he realised how bright the room was.

Had he finally been granted a proper death?

“He's awake! Sousuke, Makoto! He's awake...!”

That was a voice he recognised. Haru turned his head to look at the person who'd been stroking his hair and found... Kisumi. In the same room as him, not separated by a window, touching his hair and looking at him without any disgust. With only affection. It... had to be a dream, right?

Then Haru tried to sit up and the dull ache of his limbs made him realise that it wasn't a dream at all. It was somehow real.

“Careful... You'll be sore after being out for so long,” Kisumi warned. He put a hand on Haru's chest to lower him back down again. Haru complied.

_“...W-whaaat happ-eneed...?”_ he asked, his voice hoarser than ever.

“We made things work, just like we always do,” replied Sousuke.

Now Haru turned his head again to see the rest of them. There was Sousuke, Makoto and an elderly woman who had to be Noriko. Loitering at the back of the room was Hayato, who watched over them all with interest.

“This is a trial run,” Makoto explained, “We all get to live together for a while, though unfortunately you can't leave the house. It's a small price to pay though, right?”

_“...C-caaaged fre-eedom is fineee with m-me...”_ Haru agreed.

Finally, he managed to sit up, with Kisumi putting an arm behind his back to steady him. For about the millionth time since they'd first taken him in at the bus shelter, the thought that he was so grateful to all of them ran through his head. Though he was still in too much shock to believe all of this. As he looked around, he could tell that all of them wanted to talk. And now they would finally have time. They wouldn't have to leave once visitors' hours were up.

“I brought you some meat from the market. Sousuke said that anything would do,” Noriko said, getting in before any of the rest of them.

Haru nodded; _“...I'm e-easy tooo feed... Don't eve-een have... t-to cook it...”_

“No wonder you haven't grown up big and strong like these boys, but there's still time,” chuckled Noriko.

As much as Haru knew he wasn't going to get any taller, he was glad of all the time that they had. The prospect of food that wasn't served on a tray sounded all right as well.

The ice was broken after that, so they all started talking and Haru replied as best he could, even if he was still taking everything in.

Apparently this was a different house to the two that the others had been living in while they stayed in the compound, but it was created especially for Haru's trial and they'd all opted to stay here during that. It wasn't their cottage in the mountain, but in a weird way they had managed to escape the risk of zombies and a small, council-funded house would more than do if it meant they got to stay together again.

At some point during the others talking to him, Haru noticed Hayato slip out of the room and into what he assumed must have been a corridor. He slowly got to his feet and, with a nod to Kisumi, went after him. The others let him go.

_“...W-wheeere do y-youu thi-iink... you'reee sneak...ing off too...?”_ he asked, once he'd gotten through to the corridor.

“Got a date tonight. Might be hard to believe, but all of this work has been killing my free time,” Hayato replied.

_“...Staaay hee-ere t-todaay... Isss a date r-really mooreee imp...portant... than y-your family...?”_ said Haru.

Hayato looked at him and Haru could tell that he saw they accepted him as family. That even though he'd put Haru through Hell, it had been for the right reasons and Haru forgave him. He wanted Hayato to be here just as much as the others right now.

“You know what? You're right,” Hayato replied, “Wouldn't be the first time I've stood up a date and the guy was too good for me anyway.”

_“...The h-heliiicopteer pilot... f-from w-wheen you caame to... get usss...?”_ Haru guessed.

“That's the one,” answered Hayato.

_“...Y-yeaahh... thaaat guy iss too g-good for youu...”_ Haru agreed.

“Thanks for the honesty,” said Hayato. He bent down to take off the shoes he'd only just put on, “And thanks for... trusting me, despite everything. Let's get back to them.”

After that they walked together back through to where the others waited and were both greeted as equals. Not as a researcher and a zombie, but as two people who'd finally come home.

***

The first day slipped into night, so Haru was told, though it was hard to tell in the compound. They'd all been sat in the living room together for hours, but eventually they started to disappear into various different rooms.

Noriko left first, Sousuke walking with her to the room to help her get there. She was strong in spirit, but seeing her now, Haru understood why she's never visited him at the facility. After Noriko had gone to bed, Hayato finally found an excuse to slip off back to 'work', though Haru guessed he was actually going to try and reschedule with his date. The four of them who were left stayed together for a while longer, but eventually Makoto announced that he was off to bed and Sousuke indiscreetly followed him. Kisumi and Haru watched them, trying to act like they couldn't hear the shared whispers as the two of them disappeared into the same room.

“Those two can be a nightmare,” Kisumi chuckled.

_“...Youu're t-telling meee... Th-they j-juust sta-aarted... datiing when... y-you left the c-cottaaage... I liiived with th-thee-em for yearss...”_ Haru pointed out, _“...Wouuldn't chaange it f-for the w-world tho-ough... I l-like to see th-theemm happy...”_

“They're definitely that,” agreed Kisumi. Then he turned his attention back to Haru, “Hey, so... Makoto's told me that... well, that you like me.”

Thanks for that, Makoto. It was good to know that Haru could always count on him to be a traitor.

_“...Yeah...”_ Haru replied. Because they weren't a couple of high school students and he didn't see the point of denying it.

Kisumi hesitated, but then replied, “I... like you, too. I mean, I always did, even before all of this. But since you came to the compound it just feels like... everything's better. Like I've been able to be me again for the first time in too long.”

_“...I'm g-glaaad that... Kisumiii g-gets to bee K-kisumiii...”_ said Haru, and he meant it, _“...B-but Haruu still g-gets to be... inf-fected... and I'd never... w-want to riiisk hu-urting youu...”_

“Haru, you'd never do that,” Kisumi insisted, “We all know that you'd never. Have a bit more faith in yourself than that.”

_“...All the saaame... I'd w-worryyy aboout you...”_ said Haru.

“Of course you'd worry about me, that's normal. I've been worrying about you this whole time,” Kisumi replied, “If you don't want to then I can't force you and I understand why you're worried, but... I want to. If you do.”

Haru wanted to as well. He knew that he did.

_“...Kissumiii... I'd like... to b-be wi-iith you...”_ he admitted, _“...We h-have to be c-careful though... Obviiioussly n-noo kissing...”_

It was such a weird thing to say. It sounded almost immature, but the truth of the matter was that he couldn't risk infecting Kisumi and the bite was the fastest way for that to happen.

“Eh, that's what cling-film is for. I've watched TV,” Kisumi dismissed.

_“...Y-yoou've th-thought a-about this... a lot...?”_ Haru checked.

“I've thought about you a lot,” answered Kisumi.

_“...Thanks... f-foor every...th-thing...”_ Haru whispered, _“...Th-thanks for... l-loving me... d-despite it all...”_

Kisumi shuffled closer. He put an arm around Haru and rested his head on his shoulder. The one that Sousuke had stitched up all those years ago. The thread had long since rotted away, but the sentiment was still there. And Kisumi's sentiment was here right now. Somehow, they'd figured it out.

“Thanks for loving me right back,” said Kisumi.

_“...As lo-oong as I lii-ive... Thoo-ough the m-mileaaage may va-ary in the l-liiving de-partm-ment...”_ Haru replied.

There would be a future where the others would get older and eventually... move on, while Haru remained in his undead state indefinitely. There might even be a future where the council would decide that the trial was unsuccessful and Haru had to go back to the facility, even if they would all go down fighting about that. But for right now, for the present, there was Haru and Kisumi, who loved each other and had a family who cared about them both. That was the only moment that Haru cared about.

His existence would go on, but nothing would take away this moment with Kisumi.


End file.
